


无可救药

by SaturdayDriver



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Sexual asphyxia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayDriver/pseuds/SaturdayDriver
Summary: 警告：内含主动窒息、他人控制的窒息行为和关于窒息体验的描写，可能引起不适。危险行为，禁止模仿！





	1. Chapter 1

克林特大口喘着气，额头抵着冰冷的瓷砖，试图缓解身上不正常的热度。  
安全屋被叫做安全屋是有原因的。在这里，神盾局特工们可以不用担心潜在的威胁，暂时忘记危险的任务，稍作休息，甚至进行一些放松娱乐。介于克林特此次任务是独自一人，他只能自娱自乐；他对此并无不满。  
他把裤子的拉链拉开，但并未脱下，非但没有遮掩住右手在胯部的动作，反而显得欲盖弥彰。因为屋里没有别人，他随着自己撸动性器的节奏肆意发出呻吟，声音混杂着摩擦带来的水声在狭小的浴室里回响。他熟练地用手指划过自己的冠状沟，浑身随之一颤，又用能带来轻微疼痛的力道碾过龟头，过强的刺激让呻吟都不自觉地提高了音量；快感一点点累积，但是不够，还不够。  
他知道自己需要什么。  
他的左手慢慢移向自己的脖颈。弓箭手的手称不上好看，常年和自己的长弓相伴让他的虎口和手指内侧都生出了茧，指关节也有些突出；但没有人能否让它是致命的。那只有力的左手卡住他的脖子，拇指压在颈动脉上，虎口正对着喉结，四只手指并排弯曲贴在颈侧。  
他开始用力，收紧手指。压迫让血管跳动变得格外明显，由心脏出发的血液不甘心地撞击着，像要冲破禁锢；嘴唇最先开始肿胀，随后整个面部都有些发麻，心跳不仅在加快，甚至还越来越用力，抵着瓷砖的皮肤下面血管一下又一下地跳动。空气忽然变得稀薄，他下意识地吸气，却像哮喘发作的人一样徒劳地喘息着，无法呼吸的恐惧让他的每一根神经都兴奋起来。他继续用力，同时右手加快了动作，让阴茎前端吐出少量白色液体。  
虽然身体已经在报警，极度渴望呼吸，但他却像毫无知觉一般继续收紧手指，直到肺里的最后一丝空气似乎都被抽取。他的心跳忽然慢了下来，视线内的景物逐渐模糊，浴室中回响的声音莫名变得很遥远。他的意识越来越涣散，仅存的意志全部用来控制右手继续撸动阴茎；随着眩晕感的愈发强烈，他知道自己离高潮只差一线了，只差最后一点——  
一股控制不住的干呕反应让他呛咳起来，左手失去力气，从脖颈上滑下。他用头和肩膀靠在墙壁上作为支撑，用力咳嗽了几下，随后闭上眼，深吸了一口气。空气又回来了，血液重新在血管中流动，心率也逐渐恢复正常。他没有射。  
特工烦躁地捶了一下墙壁。

草草撸动了十几下阴茎，让自己射出来之后，克林特把沾满润滑液和精液的下体擦干净，又洗了手，然后连裤子拉链都懒得拉上就直直地倒进床里。  
自己一个人玩就是这样，很难真正达到极限。他不想借助于工具，因为风险太高；哪怕作为经受过高强度训练的特工，他也无法保证自己在大脑缺氧的情况下解开束缚。他绝对不敢让自己在没有安全措施的情况下真正陷入昏迷。当说到“安全措施”，他指的其实是另一个在场的人：一个他足够信任，信任到可以确保对方不会有意掐死自己的人；同时足够专业，专业到可以确保对方不会无意掐死自己的人。  
但是这年头——克林特在床上伸展着身体，看着天花板想——恐怕三条腿的蛤蟆都比两条腿的搭档好找。尤其是作为神盾特工，他只会比一般人更警觉也更挑剔千百倍。  
娜塔莎，当然，完美的、能解决一切的小娜，可以帮他达到极限。她也确实这么做过。但是同为神盾特工的娜塔莎通常忙于拧断别人的脖子而极少有空来掐住克林特的；何况，无论如何，对着娜塔莎高潮未免感觉太诡异了。  
克林特无法否认他幻想过娜塔莎，不会有哪个见过她的男人没幻想过，但时间早已把他们的感情变为更坚固、更稳定的东西：一种介于友情和亲情之间的信任和爱。他确信小娜不会杀死他，也很清楚她知道该怎么控制力道和时间，在不造成永久损伤的前提下把他推上巅峰；即使并没有真正体验过很多人，他也有足够的自信说小娜是最好的之一。  
克林特翻了个身，把被子拽到怀里，叹了口气。  
因为任务，他和小娜已经很久没见面了。他想念她，也想念她无与伦比的窒息技巧；他真的需要这个。哪怕无关性，窒息总能把他送上高潮。他真的非常、非常需要这个。

“巴顿探员。”  
克林特原地向后转，做了一个立正站好的动作。“长官。”  
菲尔一如既往带着浅浅的、礼貌性的微笑，任何与他共事过的人都知道这笑容基本上等同于面无表情。“这次任务如何？”  
“任务报告已经提交了，长官。”克林特草草敬了个礼，“你可以去档案室查看。如果简单概括一下，那大概就是……”他的身体松懈下来，“无聊。”  
“作为你的负责人，巴顿探员，我需要提醒你，你的报告应该先提交给我再上交至档案室。”  
克林特歪过头，挑衅般地看着菲尔。“但你并非我这次行动的负责人。”  
菲尔，如果他有被激怒的话，也没有体现出哪怕一点；他依旧保持着无懈可击的微笑，点了点头。“下次先交给我。”  
“是，长官。”  
菲尔看着他，沉默了几秒，脸上仍然挂着面具般的笑容，即使那双蓝灰色的眼睛都毫无裂痕。“欢迎回来，巴顿。你可以回宿舍了。”他最后说。  
“谢谢，长官。”克林特说，又敬了一个礼，态度比之前还要漫不经心，随后转身作势准备离去，却在迈出第一步之前转了回来。“对了，长官，为了省去你调医疗档案的时间——我没有受伤。”  
如果不是克林特早已熟悉了这位特工的一举一动，他大概会错过菲尔嘴角上扬弧度的轻微变化。于他而言，这几乎就是发自真心的大笑了。  
“我还是需要看一遍你的任务报告，探员。”那微笑像溅起的水花一样很快消失了。“去休息吧。”  
“是，长官。”克林特说，并未掩饰自己恶作剧成功般的笑容。

一个影子悄无声息地进入克林特的房间。  
克林特毫无知觉，仍旧熟睡着。那影子静默无声地来到他的床边，在黑暗中打量着熟睡的特工，随后左膝盖压上床铺。克林特立刻惊醒了，然而袭击者的动作比他更快，已经翻身跨坐在他的腹部，同时双手准确地找到了他的脖子掐紧。特工的双手钳住袭击者那双略显纤细的手腕，试图把它们拽开，同时腰部发力，准备翻身把来人压在身下。  
然而忽然间他停止了反抗，抓住袭击者手腕的手也渐渐放松，像是无力阻挡那双逐渐收紧的手。那双手修长纤细而致命，手指无情地施力，食指扣着克林特的颈动脉窦，指甲嵌进他的皮肤里，带来尖锐的疼痛。那疼痛很快被血压的骤降盖过，他听见自己的呼吸声，像是从另一个世界传来的风声；他也能听见自己的脉搏，心跳突然变得缓慢，无力却仍挣扎着不甘地跳动，像乐曲的终章。他的身体越来越沉，不断往下坠落，意识却轻到几乎要飘起来，远远地看着自己坠入一条能把光线吞噬的隧道，掉进无边无际的黑暗之中。  
过了十秒或者一个世纪，那双手松开了。忽然间，血液涌回血管，心跳剧烈到几乎要冲破胸膛。他可能昏过去了一两秒，当他恢复意识时，袭击者已经翻身躺在他旁边，与他肩膀相碰。他耐心地等待忽然飙升的心率恢复正常，然后做了一个深呼吸，空气重新灌入肺里，驱散了之前嗑嗨了一般的恍惚感。他听着身边那道平稳、谨慎的呼吸声，在黑暗中露出微笑。  
“好久不见，小娜。”

“所以，这两个月你去哪了？”  
“里阿尔托。你呢？”  
“我一直在纽约，不过处于保密状态。我以为你在罗马？”  
“本来是的。”克林特回想起任务进行到一半发现联络人失踪的郁闷，长叹了一口气。“说来话长。”  
“菲尔怎么没跟你去？”  
克林特干笑了两声。“他们给了我西蒙。”  
娜塔莎同情地拍了拍他的手背。“记得上次我不得不跟他合作，他最后被我用香槟灌满了整条西裤。”  
“对你来说绝对是手下留情了。”  
“他毕竟是个好人，只是有时候非常、非常……聒噪。”  
克林特又叹了口气。“本来西蒙有卡斯特，结果卡斯特——你能想象吗——在酒吧舞池里被高跟鞋踩伤了脚背。”  
“可怜的菲尔。”  
“这又跟菲尔有什么关系？”  
“他不得不和你分开整整两个月。”  
“小娜。”  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫在黑暗中转头看向克林特。她看不清什么，但实际上她也不需要看。她摸索着握住克林特的手，克林特反握住，轻轻捏了捏她的手掌。  
“睡吧。晚安。”

第二天早上克林特和娜塔莎从同一个房间出来时，他们迎面撞上了菲尔·寇森。菲尔一如既往地带着差不多是长在他脸上的微笑，平静得好像一名女特工半夜溜进一名男特工的宿舍并在那里度过一晚是天经地义的事情一样。“早上好，巴顿探员，罗曼诺夫探员。”  
“早上好，长官。”“早，长官。”两名特工同时说。  
菲尔微微点头。“巴顿探员，我有一些关于你上次任务的问题。请跟我来。”  
克林特瞟了一眼娜塔莎，得到后者一个“你看我干什么”的眼神，又转而看向菲尔。“好的，长官。我可以先去吃早餐吗？”  
菲尔连眉毛都没动一下。“不行。”  
于是克林特跟着菲尔，在离开前又得到来自娜塔莎的一个“你好自为之”的眼神，不得不费尽全力才收敛住笑容。  
“长官。”克林特快步跟随着菲尔，“我真的不能先去吃点东西吗？我快饿死了，你也知道，昨天消耗的体力比较多……”  
菲尔的脚步停了下来。“巴顿。”他警告般地说。  
特工咧嘴笑着，看着他的负责人。“怎么了，长官？”他用一种显然在谋划着什么的语调说，“你是在——”  
他剩下的话被菲尔的动作堵回了嘴里。他看着菲尔从他的公文包里掏出——上帝啊，发生了什么，世界被外星人接管了吗？——一袋牛角面包，递到他面前。  
“吃了，然后闭上你的嘴，跟我到办公室去。”  
克林特近乎目瞪口呆地接过那个牛角面包，花了两秒钟回忆自己最近有没有做出值得让菲尔下毒谋杀他的事，然后带着怀疑咬了一小口。菲尔看起来很想叹气，但无论如何，他保持住一贯的不动声色，继续在前面领路。  
显然这是一个错误的决定，克林特意识到。因为失去了先机，直到办公室里的一番问询结束，他都没找到机会问出那句早上刚见面他就想问的话。在一堆关于西蒙失踪的行李箱、里阿尔托火车站斗殴和联络员不正常的精神状态的狂轰滥炸之后，克林特差点就忘了自己要问什么。  
菲尔深吸了一口气，合上手中的文件夹。“巴顿探员，你需要重写这份任务报告。这次请把发生的事情写进档案里，而不是假装它们从未发生。”  
克林特胡乱点着头。他必须赶紧问出来，不然他怕自己就此忘记这事，错过一个绝佳的机会。  
“长官，”他终于开口道，“你是在吃醋吗？”  
菲尔的睫毛颤动了一下，但表情依旧无懈可击。“我为什么要吃醋？”  
克林特歪着头。“不知道。让我想想，”他挑起眉毛，“或许因为你的男朋友刚刚和一位身材超级火辣的女特工共度了一个夜晚？”  
菲尔最终叹了口气。“克林特。”  
被叫到名字的特工得逞般地咧嘴笑了起来。“菲尔。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 累死我了。

“我确实很好奇，”菲尔忽然停下了手中的动作，“罗曼诺夫究竟能在卧室里给你什么我不能给的东西？”  
克林特哀嚎了一声。“都过去一天了！菲尔，我错了，”他用手臂环上菲尔的脖子，“我们非要现在讨论这个问题吗？”他示好般地亲了亲菲尔的嘴角，然而菲尔·寇森似乎决心在此刻展现出他平日在神盾局的作风——严苛到难以理喻并且绝不妥协；尽管此刻他和平时一丝不苟的形象完全相反，即一丝不挂。  
他的两根手指还在克林特的身体里，但他正在撤出它们，这让克林特不满地咕哝了几声。“你就不能先操完我再说吗？”这位深刻体会到什么叫自作自受的特工真挚地恳求道。  
“不能。”菲尔毫不动摇地说，“如果我要操你，那我必须全力以赴。”  
克林特瞪大了眼睛，倒吸一口气。  
“天呐，你能再说一遍刚才那句话吗？”他一边把菲尔按向自己，一边挺起跨部磨蹭着对方，“你简直辣到不可思议。”  
菲尔不为所动。“除非你告诉我罗曼诺夫究竟给了你什么。”他把不安分的特工按回床上。“我知道那无关于性。你有一个不愿告诉别人，包括我，的秘密。并且这不知怎么跟卧室和床有关。那究竟是什么？”  
克林特意识到这次没法蒙混过关了。他凝视着菲尔的眼睛，在昏暗的环境下它们会显得有些发黑。“我必须吗？”  
那双灰色的眼睛一动不动地看着克林特。几秒后，菲尔开口了。“不。但我请求。”  
“如果我说不呢？”  
这次菲尔安静了更长时间。当他开口时，声音奇特地柔软了些许。“我不会强迫你。我很抱歉问出你不想回答的问题。”  
克林特的眼神闪烁着。“让我想想。”他说。菲尔耐心地等待着，然而不过十几秒，克林特就放弃般地开口了，只是因为他真的没有任何办法在菲尔说出“请求”的时候拒绝他。“好吧。好吧。事情很简单，”他的语速飞快，“我喜欢性窒息。”  
菲尔停顿了一两秒。“性窒息。”他重复道。  
“是的。但这不意味着我没法享受普通的性爱，你大可放心，以前我们每次做爱我没有一次假装高潮。”克林特的语速依旧比平时快上不少，好像快点说完这件事就能快点过去一样，“相信我，菲尔，你在操我这件事上已经做得很好了。”  
“你和她，”菲尔突兀地开口道，“有没有性的这部分？”  
克林特吓得魂飞魄散。“当然没有！”他大声澄清道。“虽然说是性窒息，但实际上没有性，单纯的窒息也很……”他语无伦次地解释着，“我就是挺喜欢窒息的。就这样。”  
菲尔皱起眉，似乎在思索着。  
“你还想要吗？”克林特小心翼翼地问。  
菲尔回过神，看着随时准备被拒绝的特工。他永远也不会搞懂为什么克林特总把自己想得那么一文不值。“什么？”他低下头亲吻克林特的头发，“性？是的，我想要。我们的关系？是的，当然。”  
克林特呼出一口气。“太好了。快点来操我，菲尔。”他急切地握住菲尔的右手，引导着他向自己身后摸去。但菲尔轻轻挣开了他的手。  
“我们需要先说好。你有安全词吗？”  
克林特眨了一下眼。“安全词？”他意识到菲尔在说什么。“你确定你想……”  
“不，在窒息中你没法说话。”菲尔否定了自己，“手势？”  
克林特看着他。“我不知道你会不会喜欢。”他轻声说，“不是我吓唬你，这可能会看起来很糟糕，感觉也很糟糕。”  
菲尔同样回望着他，脸上带着不同于平日的、真心实意的微笑。“我也不知道。所以我们应该试一试，如果你愿意的话。”  
克林特忽然伸手把菲尔按进自己的怀里，紧紧搂着对方，下巴放在菲尔的肩膀上，确保他不会看到自己的表情。他深吸了一口气。“我没法说话，也很难控制肌肉做出手势，所以基本上全靠你了，”他低头在菲尔的肩膀上轻轻咬了一下，“长官。”  
他听见菲尔的吸气声，在对方看不见的地方露出一抹恶劣的笑容。他就是爱死了菲尔因为他而失去平时那种超级机器人一样的自制力；他就是没法停下来。在局里他不会做得过火，但既然他们都下班了，谁也不能否认他有享受一会儿让事情彻底过线的权利，对吧？  
克林特翻身把菲尔按在身下，双手按在他的胸膛上，双膝跨过他的腰跪在床上支撑着身体。菲尔任由他不怀好意地磨蹭着自己的胯部，几乎目不转睛地看着克林特把右手探向身后。弓箭手的笑容越发嚣张。“刚才你已经打开了我一次，公平起见，这次我来？”  
“请。”菲尔只是简短地说。  
克林特慢慢把食指插进后穴，那里刚经过扩张，他很顺利地让食指没入了大半根。即便如此，他仍然半是克制不住、半是故意地发出一声呻吟，随后不出意料地看见菲尔的睫毛颤动了几下。他略微歪头，舔了舔嘴唇。“你想要看着吗？”他用低沉的声音问。菲尔的喉结上下移动了一下。“是的。”  
克林特把食指抽出来，左手移到身后菲尔大腿旁的床单上，为了把重心后移而把胯又往前送了送。他的上半身向后倒去，右手从身前绕过阴茎重新插入后穴，同时用一种相当淫秽的方式发出一声长长的呻吟。  
菲尔把手放在弓箭手精瘦的腰肢上，帮他稳住重心，目光一寸寸扫过弓箭手的身体。克林特的头高高仰起，露出人体最脆弱的脖颈，像是主动暴露出弱点的野兽；菲尔清楚地知道这种信任有多么弥足珍贵。他用目光抚摸着那段白皙的皮肤，想象自己的手覆盖在上面；这不是他第一次手握克林特的性命，毕竟他们的日常行程基本上就是一起出生入死，而这位全神盾局最顶尖的特工总是毫不犹豫地遵从他的指挥。  
菲尔又把目光移到克林特正在抽动的右手上。即使在昏暗的环境下他无法看清那一幕，他也能想象那根手指是如何撑开弓箭手温暖紧致的入口；他自己曾经这么做过无数次。克林特查觉到他的目光，故意加大了抽插的幅度，穴口翻出一点深红色的软肉，又蠕动着把手指吞回去。  
他试探着插入中指的指尖。这有点胀，但他还是用力把中指整根没入，于是酸胀变成了疼痛。他闷哼了一声，菲尔立刻抓住他的手腕。  
“你太着急了。”菲尔低声说，“慢慢来，不要弄伤自己。”  
克林特努力放松肌肉，同时低头用带着笑意的目光看向他的长官。“你还不知道吗，菲尔？和你在一起的时候我总是那么心急。”  
他几乎控制不住嘴角上扬的幅度，因为他已经能感受到菲尔的性器硬邦邦地顶在自己的后腰上，而他自己的阴茎也在菲尔胸口上方的空中挺立着。他用两根手指在后穴中抽插搅动，寻找着自己的敏感点。  
“稍微向下一点。”菲尔忽然说。  
克林特挑起眉，照菲尔的提示把手指抽出来些许，然后微微弯曲。在按到那块触感不同的软肉的瞬间，他立刻颤抖了一下，强烈的快感让他的大腿险些失去力气，直接坐在菲尔的腰上。他喘息了一小会儿，然后重新用大腿的肌肉把自己支撑起来。  
“你的确很了解我，长官。”他一边用指尖磨蹭着那个点，一边喘着气说。他轻轻抽插着手指，再次向后仰着头，从唇齿间溢出一声呻吟，随后试探着插入第三根手指的指尖，同时嘴也没闲着。“你也这么了解别的特工吗，嗯？”  
菲尔握住他的右手，用自己的食指代替了克林特的无名指。“不，”他探进去第一个指节，感受着那里的软肉是如何立刻紧紧压住他的手指，“我不和他们做爱。我也不会抚摸他们，不会亲吻他们。”他又借着那圈肌肉放松的瞬间挤进去一个指节。“因为他们不是我的男朋友。满意吗？”   
克林特笑着，一滴汗水从他的金发流到下颚角，经过他或许断过几次但还是无比性感的锁骨，又顺着分布匀称的肌肉一路向下，直到消失在小腹。  
“如果你现在操进来的话我会更满意，菲尔。”  
菲尔于是扶着自己的阴茎，把它送入弓箭手的身体。克林特慢慢往下沉着身体，后穴被一点点撑开、一点点进入的感觉让他急促地呼吸着。在他被完全进入的时候，他发誓听见了菲尔发出了一声短促的呻吟。  
他把手重新撑在菲尔的胸前，让自己在菲尔的身上不断起伏。菲尔的目光几乎难以从弓箭手的大腿上移开，那里的肌肉群已经彰显出它们主人所拥有的力量；他总是看不够克林特控制自己肌肉的时候，无论是拉开弓箭时流畅的手臂线条，还是现在——  
克林特忽然俯下身向菲尔索要了一个吻。菲尔顺势撑起上半身，一边与克林特接吻，一边把姿势调整成倚靠着床头半坐起来，仍然让弓箭手坐在他的阴茎上。他的胯部配合克林特的动作向上耸动，同时把克林特拉进自己的怀里，在抚摸他布满伤痕的背部时发出一声轻不可闻的叹息。  
他现在抱住他的特工了。  
他的双手从克林特的手臂下穿过，把手指插入弓箭手脑后乱糟糟的金发中，又向下沿着他的脊背移动。他的右手停留在克林特左肩的斜方肌上，那里曾经有一颗子弹嵌进去，留下一个不规则的圆形伤疤。他又往下移了一点，那道刀伤是在巴拿马留下的。他的左手则碰到了那个来自亚马逊雨林的纪念品。然后是中国西藏。墨西哥边境。阿拉斯加。  
这些伤疤大多已经完全愈合，几乎没有感觉，但有少数还很敏感。弓箭手被刺激得哆嗦了几下，忽然停下动作退开了些许，然后按住菲尔的双手。  
“别。”他说，“拜托，别这样。”  
菲尔凑上去，就着这个距离亲吻他的喉结。“如果我提早知道你，我会在五年前就把你抢过来。”他低声说。  
克林特低头用他的嘴唇捕捉到菲尔的。“而如果我预先知道有一天我会坐在那个传闻中的特工的阴茎上，”他在接吻的间隙中含糊不清地说，“我会在神盾局收编我的时候更加配合。”  
菲尔轻笑着，翻身把克林特压在身下。克林特的双腿大开着，架在菲尔的手臂弯处，他的手则和菲尔十指相扣，被按在床上。菲尔掌握着主动权，撤出一半性器，然后浅浅地抽送。克林特的肠壁不断包裹上来，紧紧吸着他，温暖的感觉让他几乎舍不得退出。他很快找到了克林特的前列腺，用龟头碾过。  
克林特像触电一样几乎弹跳起来，随后瘫在床上，大口喘着气。他的阴茎直直地贴着腹部，前端有少量液体渗出来，顺着柱身流下。菲尔的手指仍然和克林特的交缠在一起，他握着弓箭手的双手把它们移到他耳边，俯下身去亲吻后者的胸膛；这动作几乎把克林特的大腿按在他身前，后穴完全暴露给菲尔，承受着一次次撞击。带着水声的肉体碰撞声和交错的喘息呻吟一起在房间中回荡。  
“克林特。”菲尔唤道，用力顶弄着克林特的敏感点。金发被汗水打湿的特工像溺水者一样大口呼吸着，背部弓起，头向后仰着，再次露出漂亮的脖颈；那些汗水同样出现在他的每一寸皮肤上，略微反光，让那些线条优美的肌肉更加显眼。  
菲尔因这幅景象而加快了抽插的速度，直到弓箭手的眼角出现生理性泪水。他自己也因为克林特不断收缩的后穴而接近高潮了。  
“我快要——”克林特喘息着，“菲尔——”  
菲尔知道他该做什么。他的双手松开克林特的十指，转而收拢在弓箭手的脖子上，虎口抵着他下颚和脖子相接的地方。他不是什么文职人员，而是神盾的外勤特工，也是低等级特工们的训练者之一；他训练过克林特，清楚他身体的每一个反应，无论在战斗中还是床上。随着他的用力，克林特的呼吸变得轻且短促，胸膛不断起伏着，徒劳地试图吸进氧气。  
熟悉的窒息感涌了上来，克林特几乎像欢迎旧友一般和减缓的心率重逢；他的心跳变得慢而有力，让他产生了一股奇异的安全感，好像随着心脏越来越慢的跳动，他就能回归平静。他的视线里出现一块块黑斑，耳边则逐渐响起轻微的嗡鸣声，思维变得恍惚又迟缓，几乎无法思考。他仅存的一点意志和想要挣扎的本能搏斗着，放任那双手继续收紧。他又出现了那种幻觉，似乎自己在掉入一个没有止境的黑色隧道，虽然无法呼吸，错位的失重感却让他感觉自己真正自由了。他还在向更黑、更深的地方坠落，但却并不感到害怕，因为在黑暗中他才能躲开所有阴影；而在潜意识中，他隐约知道会有一双手把自己从黑暗中、从所有阴影里带出来，那双手也会抚摸他，安慰他，温柔地触碰他的每一道伤疤。  
那双手正让他窒息。  
他模模糊糊地感到莫名的安心。这超越了他以前的任何一次高潮，一种暖意环绕着他；他真正接近了极乐。  
菲尔看着克林特的眼睛，那里藏着的灵魂似乎正在一点点消散，离开这具躯体，又似乎在往更深处躲去，躲到没有人能找到的、安全的黑暗中。克林特的脸上一片空白，像一只折翼的鹰无力又不甘地从空中坠落。  
没有人会想驯服一只鹰，那是不现实的：鹰不向任何人屈服。哪怕把它赖以生存的翅膀折断，把它引以为傲的锐利视线夺走，仍然没有任何办法能束缚它在空中翱翔的灵魂。它会死去，但它不会屈服。菲尔花了很长时间获取这只高傲的鹰的认可，他知道他的警惕是因为曾误入歧途，他的好斗是因为曾受到攻击，他的孤僻是因为曾被背叛。菲尔把他带了回来，他发现这只鹰已经在蓝天中飞了太久而没有休息，于是给了他一个可以安心睡去的地方和一个值得性命相托的负责人，即他自己；作为回报，他最终在那一层不服管教、不听指挥、不信任队友的外壳下找到了一颗骄傲敏感又坚毅不屈的心。菲尔曾无数次为他得到了这只鹰的青睐感到幸运，弓箭手很高傲，但他有骄傲的资本：克林特·巴顿在遇到菲尔·寇森之前已经是最优秀的弓箭手，随后，和菲尔一起，他成为了最优秀的神盾局特工。在那过程中，谁也说不清怎么回事，爱发生了：信任，依赖，和那些互相依偎的寒冷夜晚里从彼此身上传来的温度，一起混合成为了一种模糊又美好的情感。他们不是风筝与放风筝者的关系，菲尔没有牵制他或束缚他，尽管大多数神盾同僚们相信的确如此；每当菲尔和克林特一起出任务，他知道自己放飞了一只鹰，正如他知道这只鹰会在振翅狩猎之后回来停在他的肩膀上，就像老鹰归巢。  
他松开手。  
他们一起达到高潮，菲尔射在了克林特的身体里，而克林特的精液则把彼此的腹部和胸膛搞得一塌糊涂。  
“克林特，”菲尔双手捧着弓箭手的脸，亲吻他的嘴角，随后望进那双蓝色的眼睛里。“克林特，看着我。”  
他几乎能看到克林特的意识一点点回到躯体，或者从深处的黑暗回到现实。克林特的声带振动着，但是嗓音嘶哑，甚至无法说出一个清晰的词。在一阵歇斯底里的呛咳和急促的呼吸过后，他终于恢复了说话的能力；他伸出仍在颤抖的双手，贴在爱人的脸颊上，近乎绝望地凝视着那双灰色的眼睛。  
他说：“菲尔。”就像那名字是他唯一的救赎。

娜塔莎仔细打量着克林特的脖子。那是非常令人毛骨悚然的，黑寡妇盯着一个人的脖子时通常是在考虑怎么折断它，不过显然现在不是通常情况。  
克林特的脖子上面有一块淡淡的淤青，虽然极为不起眼，而且看起来很像训练中受的伤，但娜塔莎早在看到它的第一秒就意识到了它的本质。  
“我就知道他只需要一点提示。”她嘀咕道。  
“什么？”  
娜塔莎收回目光，嘴角微微上扬。“没什么。度过了一个愉快的夜晚，是吧？而且我猜你以后都不需要我半夜溜到你床上了？”  
克林特咧嘴笑了起来。“是的。”他愉快地承认道。但他可没那么容易放过之前那一点。“你说的提示是……哦。”他瞪大眼睛，刚回到局里的那个夜晚的记忆重新浮现在他的脑海里。“指甲！”他大叫道，“我以为你会注意不留下痕迹的！我是那么信任你，塔莎。我的心碎了。”  
“我是注意了啊。”黑寡妇悠然地说。他们俩都明白这句话的后半句是“注意留下足以让菲尔发现的痕迹”。  
克林特愣了一小会儿。“所以他知道。”他有点不甘心地说，“那他干嘛还问我愿不愿意说？我可是花了很长时间做心理准备呢。”当然实际情况就不用让小娜知道了。  
娜塔莎看着他，眼神奇特地柔和了下来。  
“因为他爱你，你这笨蛋。”

后来，就像克林特做过无数次的那样，他庆幸自己选择了坦诚。坦诚与否不会影响到菲尔是否知情，因为基本上来说他总是知道所有事，尤其是当黑寡妇选择站在他那边的时候；但这会影响他是否表现得知情。  
而如果克林特选择了隐瞒，菲尔就不得不假装什么都不知道。这样的话，克林特在心里想，他会错过多少无与伦比的高潮啊。


End file.
